bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pink Pearl
The Pink Pearl is a brothel in Siren Alley, located in Little Eden Plaza, Rapture. It was formerly a hotel known as The Pearl, but the name was changed once it became a whorehouse, and many of the former inhabitants became its employees.Radio Message in Siren Alley History The Pearl used to be one of the finest lodgings in Rapture, housing residents of the city's Mason's District including Daniel Wales, one of Rapture's foremost architects. The three-story lodging served a dual function as a testament to the local builders' design capabilities. Everything changed when the Civil War broke out. Rapture's economy was in crisis, the architects' businesses closed, and the Pearl went into a decline. Down on their luck and with few options, the hotel's staff and tenants, as Augustus Sinclair puts it, "put themselves up for sale," and thus the edifice became The Pink Pearl. Daniel took command of the operation as a pimp. Forlorn and bitter, he often turned to drinking and splicing in private, though he forbade the prostitutes from doing the latter. ''BioShock 2'' Subject Delta learns that the access code to Plaza Hedone is in Daniel Wales' possession, so he heads off to the bordello. The previously locked building becomes accessible once a Brute Splicer rips open the security gate. Ground Floor After dealing with the bruiser, Delta enters the dwelling's vestibule to the sight of a dead Rumbler and a pair of Splicers harpooned to the wall. Delta gains the Spear Gun and some ammunition for it. Proceeding in, he witnesses a pair of Splicers trying to arrange a deal, but Delta interrupts the transaction. The Pearl has slipped into a sorry state since its heyday; the building is falling apart, the decor is sleazy, and the rooms have been converted to benefit the prostitution enterprise. A large girder has fallen into the center of the atrium and a pair of structural support jacks hold up the other floors. Not much is on the lower level save for Health Station, a Little Sister Vent, and the old Manager's Office in the back. Daniel's room is located on the top floor. Manager's Office In the hotel's better days, this is where the manager and his or her staff oversaw the operation of The Pearl. This work included the filing of tenant contracts, processing complaints and upkeep requests, and handling the bookkeeping and other records for the business. In the building's current role as a brothel, the place now sits ransacked and useless; a fire rages in the other offices, but the partition to them is locked. The office has a Bot Shutdown Panel and some collectible loot. Second Floor As Subject Delta heads up to the second floor, a cackling, hideous creature darts across the ceiling. A pair of Leadhead Splicers circle the halls, and a Machine Gun Turret stands watch at the back corner. There are three rooms on the second floor. The one closest to the stairs has a living room/kitchen and a separate bedroom with a viewing spot for customers who like to watch. As Delta heads towards the bedroom, a shadowy figure runs behind him. In the bedroom are two splicers and a third one in the viewing chamber. Dusky Donovan's Apartment The center suite on the second floor is Dusky Donovan's room. A Leadhead Splicer emerges from the bedroom as Delta walks in. Inside the bedroom itself are the bodies of Dusky and one of her clients, killed from what appears to be over-indulging on ADAM. The farthest room is currently locked, but it contains two Machine Gun Turrets, the Hacker's Delight 2 Tonic, and various other loot. As Delta moves up to the third floor, he spots Daniel Wales at the top of the stairs. The whoremonger welcomes Delta to the Pink Pearl with a Molotov cocktail and a pair of Trap Spears. Third Floor After dealing with the obstacles, Delta rounds the stairs and comes face to face with a Spider Splicer. No sooner does he defeat that one when another leaps up from the lower floor. At the far north-west corner of the third floor is an El Ammo Bandito; interacting with the vending machine or the corpse next to it will trigger a Spider Splicer to come leaping out of the vent above, which also contains some retrievable bodies. Heading down the closer of two halls, Delta can just make out a Splicer dragging another one away in a brutal act of cruelty -- the action is hard to see through the boarded up room but the screams for help are impossible to miss. Peep Show The center room is this house of ill repute's Peep Show, featuring three window control switches at a cost of $10 each. Opening the rightmost one will allow Delta to Electro Bolt open the door. Inside the peep show room a poor prostitute has been hung up on a trapeze, and a pair of scissors lodged into her eye. There is a safe with 12 Heavy Rivets, 4 Phosphorus Buck, and $120 located at the back of the room. Just around the corner, a Security Camera and a pair of Splicers keep watch outside Daniel's office. Delta walks inside Daniel Wales' room where the boss is waiting. Daniel Wales' Apartment The suite is just as warped and decrepit as the rest of the building. The living room furniture and piano has been left smashed to pieces while in his bathroom, Daniel has been making bathtub gin. His study contains copious alcoholic beverages and a safe with 12 Trap Rivets, 2 EVE hypos, and $160. Daniel deploys another pair of Trap Spears before leaping down a hole into the previously locked second floor room. Before Delta can jump in, a Spider Splicer jumps out. Delta jumps down to the darkened room on the second floor, deals with the Turrets and the Spider Splicer that come in, and heads out to pursue Daniel. Delta engages the shotgun-wielding pimp, a Spider Splicer, a Security Bot, and various other Leadhead Splicers that appear. Once he's killed, Delta lifts the code from Daniel, Delta can head on towards Plaza Hedone now. A Big Daddy and Little Sister enter the lobby and another Splicer attacks them. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is 1 ADAM body. *On ground floor office there is a hidden switch under the desk. New Weaponry *Spear Gun Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Hacker's Delight 2 - Room below Daniel Wales' office. Audio Diaries #Daniel Wales - Father Simon Wales - On a desk in the office on the ground floor. #Dusky Donovan - Double Standard - Beside a phonograph in a bedroom on the second floor. #Daniel Wales - Wales an' Wales - On the desk in Daniel Wales' office. #Daniel Wales - The Date is the Code - On Daniel Wales' corpse. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' The entrance is seen in the multiplayer version of Siren Alley, the main doors and the windows are boarded shut. Gallery Pre-Launch Images Pre-Launch Pink Pearl.jpg|''An early version of The Pink Pearl.'' In-Game Images 2012-12-16 00015.jpg|''The Pink Pearl in Little Eden Plaza.'' 2012-12-16 00016.jpg|''This is not a good place.'' 2012-12-16 00019.jpg|''The lobby area.'' 2012-12-16 00023.jpg|''Held up by jacks.'' 2012-12-16 00028.jpg|''The second level looking down at the lobby.'' 2012-12-17 00003.jpg|''A second floor room.'' 2012-12-17 00014.jpg|''Third level looking down at lobby.'' 2012-12-17 00015.jpg|''Even the floor is falling apart.'' 2012-12-17 00030.jpg|''Daniel's Room.'' Pink Pearlith.png|''The entrance to the Pink Pearl after the Alley is flooded.'' Bugs/Glitches * There is a glitch involving the third floor of the Pink Pearl and the second floor of the Plaza Hedone section. When the player approaches the Ammo Bandito on the third floor, a text overlay will say that they are in Plaza Hedone, and the bottom right corner of the second floor map for Plaza Hedone will light up, even though the player has yet to reach Plaza Hedone. Occasionally the "Plaza Hedone" overlay will appear on the second floor of the Pink Pearl as well. * There is a possible glitch that will occur in the Peep Show room of the Third Floor in the Pink Pearl: after hacking the safe, the door next to Delta will seal and sometimes it will not reopen even upon killing the Splicer that appears behind one of the windows. Virtually, it seems impossible to escape the room because the door will never open and the windows don't allow the player to jump through them. Hovever, there is still a way to exit the room: if one uses Telekinesis on either the left or right window, grabs hold of the chair and pulls it through the window before dropping it right before any window, jumps on the chair and then crouches one can pass out of the room. The doors will still not open to the room if one tries to return, so the only way back into the peep show would be to use either the same chair from before or a second one to climb back in through the window. Any Security Bots the player had with them when they entered the room will be trapped indefinitely, unable to follow through the windows, so it is recommended to either deactivate or destroy them. Behind the Scenes *When the entrance is unlocked and if the player spared Grace Holloway in Pauper's Drop, she will send supplies in the Pneumo Tube at the door, saying, "I've got the maddening notion that I owe you my life, stranger… such as it is. I'm sending you a care package to the pneumo along the way. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Doctor Lamb." The tube will contain rare ammunition. *Daniel will wait at the top of the stairs on the third floor, casting a moving shadow. However, if the player doesn't proceed up and instead rounds the hallways, Daniel, apparently feeling forgotten, will be found down at the bottom of the stairs, spot the player, and run back up to the top. *The ambient music heard is the same from the Farmer's Market. *The phonograph in Dusky Donovan's apartment plays Ruth Etting's "Ten Cents a Dance", a song about a taxi dancer. *The Pink Pearl sign as seen in BioShock 2 features a rendering error. The model file is missing a UV map although there are two sets of neon. As a result, the blue lettering is substituted for the "Pink" neon. This is corrected in the multiplayer version of the map. *In a removed audio diary, Security Override, Dean Martinez discusses the installation of a failsafe switch in Daniel Wales' office to deactivate the security system. Though it is not used, the switch still exists in the Manager's Office under the desk and functions. When pressed, the Bot Shutdown Panel sound effect is heard and after two minutes and fifty seven seconds, a reboot sound effect is heard. References de:Pink Pearl it:Pink Pearl Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Rapture Entertainment Category:Siren Alley